Shipshape
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: One-shot. Rufus/Yuffie. Starts with Rufus and Yuffie in Junon before having an interlude on Shin-Ra boat. Just what is going on between these two?


Shipshape

A Final Fantasy 7 Ruffie Fanfic

He saw her.

She probably had no idea he could see her. It would be just like her to believe that her disguise was perfect. Dressing up would fool the average person, but he knew her too well. Even having not seen her in a few years, he knew her movements, her ninja grace, and they stood out in the crowd of Midgar trained SOLDIERs.

Yuffie Kisaragi could not escape the notice of Rufus Shinra.

They were in Junon, preparing to sail across the sea towards Costa del Sol. The newly appointed President knew that Yuffie had joined the ragtag group of activists. Truthfully, he was more than upset that the Wutaian Princess would openly oppose him. But, at the same time, it was a completely appropriate thing for her to do. Especially because she _was_ the princess of Wutai.

"Sir." Heidegger broke the revere of the young president as the boat pulled away from the dock. "If Sephiroth is here, then the chances that AVALANCHE is also here is a security risk. You should arm yourself. There are guards on the door, but you can never be too careful. Gya haha!"

Rufus nearly lifted his gun to shoot the walrus of a man, but refrained. Barely. The obnoxious laugh had completely interrupted his thinking. He knew for certain that Yuffie was on the boat. What he wasn't certain about, was how she was feeling. The only thing known to slow the Great Ninja Yuffie down was motion sickness.

"Stay here. I'm going to check on something," Rufus checked his gun and gave Heidegger a look that clearly said, "This will be tested on you to make sure it fires properly if you say or do anything."

The large man moved aside and let Rufus stride out of the cabin.

"If I were a seasick girl who is trying to hide, I would be down in the hold." Rufus walked to the hatch, but paused by the sailor selling items. He pulled coin out for a couple of Tranquilizers before continuing on the way down. The trip wasn't too long, but Yuffie would probably want more than one bottle.

There were a few sailors and soldiers around, but the hold was big and Rufus found his target in the most secluded corner.

"You look awful, princess," Rufus ducked as Yuffie's arm swung around.

"Rufus Shinra," Yuffie glared, her storm gray eyes cutting through her queasiness. "How did you know?"

"You're the only sailor who is seasick. And that outfit is simply atrocious on you." Rufus held out a Tranquilizer as a peace offering. "Even that awful SOLDIER outfit looked better."

"How did—" Yuffie started, but a wave hit and the boat lurched. "Urk."

Rufus took a step forward and pushed her lightly onto a crate.

"More importantly," Yuffie waved off his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't die from puking your guts out, princess," Rufus held out a handkerchief. The ninja stared at it. With patience, Rufus pulled off her hat and wiped the perspiration from her brow, face and neck.

"I hate it when you call me that," Yuffie scowled, then clung to him as the ship rode a swell.

"I know."

"Cocky ass bastard. You never change, do you?" Yuffie yanked her hands away from his arms as if she was burned.

"Oh, I've changed. I've gotten worse," Rufus gave her a dark, half-lidded look that sent bad shivers down her spine.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Not really, anyway. They had enough run-ins through their younger days to know where the line was drawn. As the children to two warring sides of a battle, they had their fair share of interactions. Anytime one of their fathers wanted to seem compassionate, they would drag their child, young and innocent, out as a trick.

There was a nine year difference between Rufus and Yuffie, but their rivalry was equal to their fathers'. Of course, their war took place in a completely different manner. Theirs was not limited to the overly strict rules of politics, society or fairness. There were also fewer casualties, but lasted even after the War ended between their parents.

Yuffie would use guerilla warfare, easy for her with her ninja training, while Rufus would use traps and his fast reflexes to capture or fire rubber bullets at her.

Their last battle had left them at an impasse.

He had been twenty-two, she thirteen. It was the last time he saw her. Now, three years later, he saw her growing up into the woman she was destined to be. Short, loudmouthed, headstrong, and absolutely captivating. As a boy, Rufus found her obnoxious; as a teen, she was a bother and a nuisance. When he got older, he realized that her traits, her quick tongue and cold calculations, individuality and strong sense of loyalty were all traits he admired.

Over the years, working for the company, Rufus was surrounded by boring people; those who followed orders, those who were power hungry, those who were just plain crazy. When he would get tired of those people, he found himself yearning for the honesty of a person. Something always present when he was with Yuffie.

"Worse?" Yuffie brought him back from his thoughts. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"Are you saying I'm a liar, princess?"

"Would someone I hate, who says he's more badass than he was before, go out looking for a single, disguised, seasick ninja? Would he also buy two Tranquilizers specifically to help this person? Would he sacrifice his handkerchief to mop up someone else's sweat?" Yuffie poked his chest. "I don't think so. You, Rufus Shinra, are a dirty, filthy liar."

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" Rufus shot back. He missed their spats. It was good mental exercises and no one would be expecting anything to come from it.

"I might puke on you. Just so you'll remember this touching reunion of ours," Yuffie's hands went to her mouth as another wave crashed against the ship. "Urk. How long is this damn boat going to take to cross one measly ocean?"

"Several hours. You should drink the Tranq and get some sleep," Rufus looked up as he heard footsteps. Thrusting the second bottle into Yuffie's hands, he peeked around the crates and disappeared without so much as a parting word.

Yuffie uncorked and downed a bottle of the gross mixture before propping herself up between some crates. It would be just her luck that she die by drowning on her own vomit on a boat.

000000000000

Later, Yuffie woke up to the blaring alarm.

"Intruders found…"

Jerking up, Yuffie disrupted an ice pack and jacket that were placed on her. She didn't recall those items before, but no matter, she had to meet up with the others.

There was something satisfactory in seeing the enemy her colleagues were fighting. She knew the Legendary SOLDIER. The one who brought her country to finally come crashing down. She owed a debt to him. And she would try her hardest to pay him back in full. If she got the chance.

Saving Wutai was her main mission. If there was one thing she wanted, it was to restore her precious homeland to its former glittering glory of tradition, grace and beauty.

She never saw the general's face before. Only had nightmares of long flowing silver hair and the long sliver of silver metal. Metal that gleamed with the blood of her mother; the Lady of Wutai, Kasumi Kisaragi.

The battle rejuvenated Yuffie from her bout with her seasickness. When she went back to gather her things from her hiding spot, she sensed another person. Her new weapon slid easily into her hand and she slid around.

"I figured you fought," Rufus turned around, slipping his jacket on. Since she was in a rush before, she hadn't noticed that it was Rufus's signature jacket. "It being Sephiroth and all."

"You came down again?" Yuffie had too many questions. "Why are you doing this? You know I hate you, right? I should kill you right now. Can't you make boats that won't make me sick?"

"Yes. Yes. You could kill me, but then you wouldn't be able to test my new boats," Rufus answered calmly.

"I hate you. Die."

"You don't want me to die," Rufus approached her. His height dwarfed her. Intimidation was not something Yuffie liked to receive; she preferred to dish it out.

Her arm was lightning quick and Rufus took the hit. Stumbling, he hit the crates to the side, but his infuriating, arrogant smirk didn't falter.

"Do I make you flustered, Yuffie?"

His voice was silk. Dark, sultry, expensive and Yuffie wanted more. Never before had he said her name.

Then she caught up with her mind and she kicked him that time. He hit the other crates.

"You tick me off," Yuffie hissed, eyes glinting like the steel in her hand.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Yuffie," There it was again. The song of seduction in his tone.

"Doubtful," Yuffie spat out.

His hand reached up, Yuffie crouched down, resettling her hold on her weapon. He flipped his hair back and shrugged.

"Believe or don't, it's up to you, princess. But we're landing soon and if I don't leave, neither will anyone else, I'm afraid."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Take it as some friendly advice," Rufus moved to pass her in the narrow space. "I hope to see you again, Yuffie."

He was warm, radiating heat in the cold, metal belly of the ship. Their proximity allowed Yuffie to bask in his warmth and his slightly spicy, slightly gunpowder, scent. The sleeve of his jacket brushed along the bare skin of her stomach and she flinched away. Though the sudden and brief contact made her yearn for more.

The sudden jerk away caught Rufus's attention. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned, leading with his crystal blue eyes. The girl had pressed herself against the wall, mouth slack as she let out a slow breath.

Rufus studied her attire. She had a bulky arm guard and a metal brace that added size to her petite frame. Her hair was kept out of her face by her usual headband. Her shirt, a deep emerald that made her eyes shine brighter, expose her well toned stomach and led his eyes downward.

It was entirely inappropriate for a man to look at an under-aged girl the way he was, but Rufus acknowledged that he was far from appropriate. With Yuffie, it seemed like he never was.

The button and zipper of her shorts were undone and created a 'v' opening that showed the very top of her green panties. Rufus's immediate thought was to wonder if her bra matched. The next one was infinitely worse than the first. It was a dirty and definitely not something a princess, or even an average young teenager girl, should be doing.

His eyes dragged down the short distance to the hem, then took in the sight of her legs. Rufus always knew that Yuffie's best features, besides her smiling face, were her legs. The smiling face had never been directed at him, but those legs. Those legs he had experienced in many ways. Getting kicked by them, tripping over them, having them wrap around his waist, neck, arms and legs. Covered or uncovered, Rufus knew and loved them.

"Whaddarya lookin' at?" Yuffie's angered, or perhaps flustered, tone dragged his eyes up.

"You."

It was simple, it was to the point and it was the surface truth.

What his tone, eyes and body language said was fathoms deeper. His voice rumbled a little bit lower, his eyes a bit darker, his body more seductive than usual. She had him mesmerized with her body, he had her hypnotized by his actions.

"Either use that thing or put it down."

Rufus's words were confusing until Yuffie heard the clatter as her weapon fell to the floor. She turned to look at its traitorous position on the ground and had to swing her head back up as she saw Rufus close the distance between them. She tried to gather her Mental Power to cast a spell, any spell, but her mind was hijacked by the small of his cologne, the sound of his breathing, the feel of his heartbeat.

"You're making a felon out of me," Rufus had balled his hands into fists and planted his forearms on the crates behind Yuffie to form a cage around her with his body.

"You plan on committing a crime?" Yuffie was busy having an internal war with herself. She wasn't even aware of the words spilling from her mouth.

"All those years, we fought. Now I'm seeing it in a new light," Rufus leaned in, but didn't touch her. If she kneed him, he was in for a world of pain. A place that was sensitive enough during any other time was, at that moment, several times as sensitive. Especially to pain.

"I dun wanna know," Yuffie replied, trying to breathe through her mouth to avoid sniffing him like an animal in heat. Instead, she panted like a dog. It wasn't much of a choice.

"I think I'll tell you anyway," Rufus charged ahead, breathing in the dusty, salty air that tried to mask the smell of Yuffie's sandalwood and tea tree soap. "I think of it as the longest foreplay. If we ever get beyond _this_, I promise, I'll make it worth your while."

"Well, those will be in your dreams only," Yuffie pushed him back harshly, his body jerking as it hit the wall. She gave him a quick once over. A wide, knowing smirk graced her lips. "I'm sure your memory is good enough that you won't need a picture of me to help you. I'll even leave you with something else to remember."

Bending down, Yuffie picked up her things, giving him an eyeful of her bend body before turning to face him. With her free hand, she slid it under his jacket to the front of his pants. Her fingers followed the seam, pressing the zipper lightly to him.

"You can make noise, if it makes you feel better. I've heard that some men like it," Yuffie watched Rufus throw his head back as she pressed her palm against him and curled her fingers below.

"Leave now," Rufus gasped, pushing her hand away. He couldn't take it anymore.

Yuffie stared at him in awe as he stumbled away, leaving the path out free for her to take. She didn't need to be told twice. Bolting, she clattered her way up the stairs, but she thought she heard another sound as she ran; the sound of a zipper.

00000000000

When they landed at Costa del Sol, Yuffie wanted to hole herself up in the bathroom of their rooms. Knowing that Rufus had to get rid of his problem made Yuffie realize that she was just as aroused as he was.

Unfortunately, Barret stole the bathroom to try on his sailor uniform again. Frustrated for more than one reason, Yuffie disappeared for a few hours. During which time she firmly scolded her teenage hormonal drive for wanting to jump her long time nemesis, laughed over stealing his wallet and daydreamed about the next time they would see each other. The expensive leather pocketbook would have to be returned, it was, after all, too masculine a style for Yuffie. But she would return it after liberating all the money from its infernal prison.

Laughing, Yuffie stood. And careened into a tree as her shorts rubbed.

"No, stop it! Gawd!" Yuffie yelled at her hormones. "No thinking about that blonde devil spawn."

Of course, she thought of him often. Mostly when she hung upside down on the side of the Da Chao mountains beside the female Turk as the sleazy Don Corneo laughed above them. And more so, when she put him on the helicopter for Kalm after the Shin-Ra building fell.

He was unconscious, injured and completely handsome. There was no time. There were too many people. She still went over to see.

"Rufus Shinra," she whispered as she slid his wallet into his pocket. "Don't you die on me. You owe me something. And I'll pay you back for the Tranquilizers."

Stepping away, she let the hospital staff carry him off. She still had work to do.

Reno caught up to her at the main entrance.

"What'd you do to the Pres?" The red haired man stared down at the ninja.

"Returned something. Other than that, you don't need to know, Turkey," Yuffie took off. The Turk gave her eyes she didn't like.

00000000000

When Rufus woke, he saw something he was missing for months. His wallet. He knew Yuffie took it after he regained his composure on the boat.

Reaching for it was a strain on his injured ribs, but he grabbed and opened it. There wasn't a coin of gil left. As was expected.

Two things were carefully tucked inside.

He read the note first.

"To the cocky ass bastard who owns this,

"I've taken the responsibility of liberating the money previously placed here. It has gone to good use, never you fear.

"It seems that I owe you a thanks for your assistance on the boat. And as I recall, we have some unfinished business. You can't die until we complete it. Until then, keep the enclosed item safe and don't you dare use it for some tramp.

"Keep everything shipshape until we meet again, Mr. President. And remember, I want a boat that won't make me seasick.

"Until then, The Great Ninja, the White Rose, the Materia Hunter, Yuffie Kisaragi."

For the next few years, Rufus kept the small package, the condom Yuffie slipped into the wallet for their next meeting, safe. A smile graced his lips as he thought about when he would be able to see her again.

000000000000

The End.

Author's Notes: Review as a birthday present for the author! In return I might write more!


End file.
